


Heart

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari, a renowned panther-like demon seems to have gotten something in his paw. Demon hunter Takeshi gives him a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a form of character experimentation with Yamamoto, for an alternate universe roleplay on tumblr.

Many considered him a heartless being. Some didn't even think he was human. Yamamoto Takeshi was a force not to be trifled with. He was gentle as a spring mist one minute, torrential as a downpour when the situation dictated. Many speculated that when it rained, he disappeared into the drops like he was one of them.

He was an unaffiliated hired killer, an assassin, a hitman. He worked for whoever paid the highest dollar, barring there was no work that truly interested him. And his results were impeccable.

Much of the demon world feared and respected him. Many humans steered clear of him. Despite his blithe smile and warm honey eyes, his line of work and the efficiency at which he performed was intimidating to even the strongest of men.

So the rumor persisted that he was heartless, and that unassuming smile just made the rumor all the more eerie. Anyone that truly knew him, however, knew that he _did_ have a heart – one reserved for those who had earned his respect and goodwill, human or demon didn't matter.

He had a particular soft spot for the ill-tempered cat he was currently pinning to the ground. If it wasn't a matter of pressing importance, he would have let the feline handle it on his own. As it was, he was pinning his particular favorite cat – person – to the ground and grappling with him to get at a paw.

The pressing nature of the issue didn't keep the raven haired man from laughing quietly. It was just like the cat to hiss and spit over something little – quite literally.

"Hold _still_ , Hibari." Yamamoto _finally_ got a hold of the panther's paw and carefully extracted pin quills from the sensitive paw pad. "Hang on, just a few more. There."

All the needle quills had been removed and disposed of, though Yamamoto remained sitting on the panther. Carefully, he bandaged the paw so that the needle pricks didn't get dirty and thus infected. "Did you get into a fight with a porcupine?"

The panther snuffed at him, refusing to meet his gaze. Instead he got up, effectively shaking Yamamoto off him. The human just laughed. The panther lashed his tail and disappeared up the steps and into the temple overlooking Namimori. 


End file.
